Eternal Film
by Just call me Sensei
Summary: This is a tribute to Maes Hughes, as I know he wouldn't want us all moping. Diclaimer: I don't own FMA, no matter how much I wish I did. Some frienship fluff, but no yaoi.


**Me: You know the drill, I don't own FMA, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, not mine.**

**Ed: Yes, she's not that good.**

**Roy: No one is as good as me! poses**

**Riza: Yeah... pulls out gun**

**Roy: Heh, heh, never mind. Eep! cowers**

**Al: Brother! What did I tell you! Respect Sensei! hits Ed**

**Ed: Ow! Y-you hit me! whimper You've never hit me before...**

**Me: Oh, shut up you two. Ok, this is another in my Hughes series, but for once, it's not angst. It's a tribute to Maes, as he wouldn't want us all around moping. sniff... Damn Envy! You must die!**

**Eternal Film**

"Look, this is a special swimsuit edition with Mommy's hat on! Doesn't one look just wipe all fatigue away? Doesn't it?" Maes Hughes pressed his most recent picture of his beloved daughter into the tired face of his secretary, Sheska. Then he remembered the phone laying forgotten on his desk. He returned to it, his previously happy voice going all business. " Yes," he said. "Oh yeah, she's a real lifesaver. I'll have to thank Ed for introducing me to her." He looked at his secretary, working quickly with Sailor Moon worthy tears.He finished up his conversation and hung up. Then he bade Sheska good night and headed to the office of his close friend, Roy Mustang.

"Hey, Roy," he said as he entered the office. Roy was asleep with his head resting on his mostly unfinished paperwork. "Roy," Maes said quietly, gently shaking his friend to wake him. "ROY!" he yelled, getting impatient. Roy woke with a start and looked around blearily. When he saw Maes, his expression became more alert, and he was extremely annoyed. He raised his fingers into snapping position before he said, "So Hughes, what's the nature of this... visit?" Maes smirked, unperturbed; he was one of few who wasn't the slightest bit afraid of Roy's firepower. The only other person happened to be equipped with a gun at all times. "Nothing, just..." his smirk turned into an evil grin, and then he whipped out his pictures of Elysia; they outnumbered Roy's paperwork by far. "Look! How could anyone possibly be weary after seeing her adorable face! She's the most angelic child, no being, in the universe! You must come to dinner with us and see her for yourself!" Ignoring Roy's spluttering, Maes grabbed him by the arm and dragged the thoroughly protesting and fuming Flame Alchemist all the way to the home he shared with his beloved wife and daughter.

As they walked through the door, Gracia gave her husband a bemused stare. "Maes, why are you dragging Roy into the house? Let him go before he turns you to ash." Maes obeyed, and Roy was released, straightening out his uniform before giving Hughes a glare that would have turned him into ash faster than his alchemy. Just then, Elysia burst into the room. "Uncle Roy!" she squealed excitedly, and threw her arms around his waist. Roy's expressio softened, and he knelt down so he was at eye level with the 4-year-old. "Hello, Elysia." he said softly. "You've grown a lot haven't you?" She gave him a pleased smile and he ruffled her hair fondly before straightening. "Are you going to be eating with us, Roy?" Gracia asked nicely. He took a look at both father and daughter's pleading faces before relenting and saying, "Well, I suppose I can't say no to these two. Sure, Gracia." he said politely. He bent down to talk to Elysia some more while Gracia went into the kitchen to prepare the meal. Just then, Roy noticed a rapid clicking sound. He looked up in time to see Maes with his camera up to his face. Rather than threaten to burn his camera, Roy just gave a soft chuckle and stood up. "You must have an eternal supply of film in that thing, don't you Maes?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. Maes smiled before clapping a hand on Roy's shoulder and steering him into the kitchen. "Yes old friend, I do."

**Me: OK, I don't know if Elysia is four, so if I'm wrong, no flames please.**

**Roy: When did I ever get so-**

**Riza: Nice? I was going to ask the same.**

**Maes: (the author likes to talk with Maes, dead or not) You were always nice Roy... sorta.**

**Roy: Maes! hugs Maes before blushing Y-you're alive!  
Maes: Sure in Sensei's head.**

**Me: Yep. Now, review please.**


End file.
